


just remind me now

by colourmeblue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblue/pseuds/colourmeblue
Summary: “Honestly, I thought it was a dream. Seeing you there like that.”Maggie’s lips quirk upwards. “A good dream or a bad dream?”Alex smiles gently, slowly reaching for Maggie’s hand. “The best.”(or, Alex gets hurt by Reign and Maggie is there)





	just remind me now

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine me not writing every reunion scenario possible. I miss them.

Maggie has a long history of very bad luck. Usually when she feels safe, or something good comes her way, it’s snatched away without a second glance. For the most part, she’s used to it. Except, for the few times that she allows herself to let her guard down.

One of those times was most certainly when she met Alex Danvers. She didn’t expect any bad luck when it came to Alex, but that may have been the one time she needed to have her guard up the most. At the same time, she wouldn’t change a single thing about it.

Regardless, even months after breaking up with Alex, Maggie finds that she’s never really rid of her. Every time she hears about Supergirl on the news or at the precinct, she thinks about Alex. Once the threat of Reign starts to take over National City, Maggie knows everyone at the DEO - all of her old friends - will be in more danger than ever.

She can’t stay out of the country for long. Once Alex sends her passport to her and she leaves, the threat back home only grows more urgent. She’s never been one to let nursing a broken heart get in the way of her job. Usually, it’s the other way around.

Reign attacks have only become more frequent since Maggie’s been back. Now, with the introduction of the other Worldkillers, Maggie’s at work late every single night. Not that she’s actively avoiding Alex or the DEO, but she’s surprised she hasn’t run into them. It has to be a good thing, because she can’t constantly be worrying when she has a job to do.

But, like she said, there are things that keep drawing her back to Alex.

That much is proven when she turns up at her biggest crime scene yet. It’s clearly Reign’s doing, and the entire street has been upended in the commotion. Civilians are running back and forth, but neither Supergirl or Reign are anywhere to be found. Clearly, they’ve disappeared elsewhere, and Maggie is left to survey the carnage.

She doesn’t know where to look first. The other cops that had arrived with her immediately set off to look for survivors and the injured.

At first, she doesn’t notice. At first, she’s too busy looking at the scene as a whole. Then, she sees a patch of auburn along with a uniform that looks suspiciously like the DEO’s. The figure isn’t moving, and Maggie’s heart drops to her stomach.

“Shit, Alex.”

Before she realises it, she’s taking off at a breakneck pace, not stopping until she’s dropped to her knees in front of Alex’s body. It’s only then does she realise she’s conscious, but just barely. Maggie can see blood trickling down from a wound on her head.

Maggie knows she’s probably not going to die in the next few minutes, but her heart is still pounding at the sight of Alex like this. It’s not the first time, but it still doesn’t make it any easier on her.

“Maggie?” Alex’s voice proves that she can’t quite believe it herself.

Lifting Alex’s head into her lap, she calls out that she needs bandages before turning back towards Alex. “How did I know you’d be in the middle of this?”

Alex blinks a few times before replying. “Well, you know me…”

“And Kara just left you here?” She finds _that_ unbelievable.

“I… told her and J’onn to go after Reign.”

Rolling her eyes, Maggie waits for someone to hand her a first aid kit. Is it too much to ask that Alex not play the hero for one day? She grabs as much gauze as she can, pressing it to Alex’s head wound, which is already leaving blood stains on Maggie’s jacket.

For the first time since she’s seen Alex, she lets out a breath. “You’re okay. Keep your eyes open.” She knows this is a job for the paramedics that are now arriving on the scene, but she’s made a habit of not leaving Alex’s side when things are bad, and she’s not about to start now.

She can see that Alex is dazed, so Maggie wonders just how much of this she’ll remember in the end. Maggie uses one hand to brush some of Alex’s hair away, which has stuck to her face thanks to the blood. She doesn’t want to take advantage of the situation, but she uses the opportunity to get a good look at Alex’s face. It’s the first time she’s really _seen_ her in months.

“I didn’t… know you were back in National City.”

“Yeah… just recently.” She smiles down at Alex. “I couldn’t stay away when I heard the Reign thing was getting out of control, and, well…” She gestures to their surroundings, which causes Alex to chuckle as best she can before wincing.

Alex clears her throat. “Yeah, well, she’s not my biggest fan.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be either if I was your enemy.” Maggie knows just how capable and persistent Alex is. Even on that very first day on that crime scene, Maggie was irritated by her to no end. She would hate to be on the receiving end of Alex’s fury.

Alex slowly reaches for Maggie’s wrist, and it catches her off guard. “Maggie… It’s good to see you.”

Before Maggie can reply, she spots DEO agents arriving out of the corner of her eye, ready to whisk Alex away. Onlookers watch with interest, but don’t ask any questions. Maggie knows that this could easily be the last time she sees Alex, if she wanted it to be. She doesn’t have to take this further, to check up on her.

It’s exactly what she tells herself over and over, despite the fact that she’s already jumped into her car and driven away as soon as her work at the scene is done.

\------

As soon as she gets to the DEO, she’s engulfed by a familiar blue figure in a red cape. It’s the first time she’s seen Kara - or anyone else - since before the break up, and she’s informed that Alex _didn’t_ tell her to leave the scene at all. In reality, Kara didn’t even know where Alex was before she began to chase after Reign. Again, something else that was typical of Alex - a habit that Maggie really wished she’d rid herself of.

Maggie’s a little apprehensive approaching Alex’s room. Not because she’s badly hurt, but because she’ll be a little more aware than she was earlier.

Maggie wishes that it wasn’t a familiar sight, seeing Alex lying there half awake in a bed at the DEO and her vitals displayed on a screen. She briefly remembers when Alex almost drowned in the tank about a year before. Notably, it’s the first time Alex ever said she loved Maggie. Now that she’s entering the room, she really wishes that wasn’t the thing she remembered.

Maggie’s still wearing her bloodied jacket, but she sheds it as she enters the room. Alex’s eyes are on her the moment she walks in, tracking her every movement. Knowing she can’t avoid it any longer, Maggie looks at her directly.

“You okay?”

Alex nods, and there’s a small hint of a smile on her face. Almost as if she hoped, but also wasn’t expecting Maggie to show up.

Maggie takes a few steps closer to the bed, but lingers at a safe distance. “You know, I was thinking… If you die out there, against some alien threat, I won’t even get a call. I’m not even going to know about it.” The death of an agent from a secret government organisation certainly won’t make the news, and she hasn’t really kept in touch with anyone since leaving.

“You won’t get a call.” It’s the first time Alex has spoken since Maggie walked in. “Because it’s not going to happen.”

“Well, I spoke to Kara.” Maggie crosses her arms over her chest. “This isn’t the first time you’ve thrown yourself in Reign’s line of fire and gotten hurt.”

Alex narrows her eyes. “Are you giving me a lecture?”

Maggie gives her a half shrug. “Maybe I am.” Sure, it’s hypocritical of her. She was the one who had told Alex when they first started dating that their jobs were dangerous and that it was something they had to deal with. Except, she’d already lost Alex in one way, she doesn’t think she can handle a second.

“If it makes you feel better… I’ll make sure you get a call. If it ever happens. Which it won’t.”

“Okay.” Maggie shifts on her feet, the atmosphere in the room becoming uncomfortable.

Alex is still watching her. “Maggie…”

When she looks up, Alex is gesturing for her to come closer. It takes her a moment, but she takes a couple of steps forward.

“Look, I know this is weird…”

Usually, Maggie never even _sees_ her exes again, let alone saves them and then goes to visit them later. So, yeah, it’s a little weird. Despite having quite a bit of experience, navigating her ex-girlfriends hasn’t ever been one of Maggie’s strong suits.

“But you don’t have to stay. I’m okay.”

It’s logical, really. Maggie knows Alex is okay now, she has no reason to be here. She _should_ go, except she doesn’t.

Maggie shakes her head. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Alex opens her mouth, presumably to argue that she _won’t_ be alone, because Kara and everyone else are right outside. She changes her mind, and instead, gestures for Maggie to come even closer, patting the small space on her bed.

Maggie hesitates, but once again, her heart gets the better of her. She knows that this could potentially hurt her even more, but walking away from Alex again isn’t something she’s ready to do. She knew that she would probably eventually run into Alex at a crime scene again, but she didn’t expect Alex to be one of the victims. The whole thing has her a little shell shocked.

“Honestly, I thought it was a dream. Seeing you there like that.”

Maggie’s lips quirk upwards. “A good dream or a bad dream?”

Alex smiles gently, slowly reaching for Maggie’s hand. “The best.”

Maggie feels her heart dip. She doesn’t want to become too invested in… this. Not when she knows it’ll probably end in disappointment for her. She knows this is an emotional whirlwind for the both of them, and neither of them are probably thinking straight. Still, feeling close to Alex again is the only thing Maggie has wanted since she left.

“Maybe you could… stay for a little while.” Alex doesn’t look at Maggie when she speaks, which leads Maggie to believe she’s ashamed to ask. Still, she knows Alex means more than just ‘stay in this room for a while’. It’s more of a ‘stay in my life’. A ‘don’t let me push you away again’. “I know it’s selfish. I know.”

Maggie swallows, attempting to convey _something_ of what she’s feeling. “It’s only selfish if it’s on your terms.” It’s not like Maggie hasn’t been thinking of her every single day they’ve been apart. It’s not like Maggie wouldn’t do anything for another chance with her.

Alex doesn’t say anything, but Maggie is keenly aware of her hand moving upwards before it stops on the side of Maggie’s neck. Maggie closes her eyes, trying not to feel too much with just a simple gesture. She loves Alex. She loves her so much that she can’t stand it.

“I’m very open to your terms, Maggie.”

Maggie wastes no time in closing the gap between them, her lips firmly pressing against Alex’s. Alex takes the opportunity to wrap both arms around Maggie’s neck, making sure she’s unable to go anywhere.

When she pulls away, Alex opens her mouth, but Maggie only shakes her head. “Don’t talk.”

Leaning in much slower this time, the kiss is much softer. Maggie takes her time, exploring something she’s missed greatly.

“Maggie…” It comes out as a breathless whisper, much more vulnerable than Maggie has seen her all day. “Maggie, I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Maggie feels her heart swell in her chest. She closes her eyes, resting her forehead against Alex’s. “I know.”

Alex takes it upon herself to lift herself upright, and Maggie doesn’t even attempt to stop her as she wraps her arms around her tightly. Maggie holds her up, Alex’s nose pressed against her neck.

“You’re so important. So much more important than I made you believe.”

Maggie pulls back again, hand on Alex’s cheek. She’s rambling now and, quite frankly, Maggie finds it adorable. “I know. We can talk about all of it. Just… rest.”

It’s probably the first time that Alex has actually taken her advice and relaxed. Once she’s settled again, Maggie’s fingers brush over her hair, making sure not to go near her wound. Alex has her free hand hostage, and is slowly playing with her fingers.

Alex lets out a soft chuckle. “What are the odds of you finding me today on that particular crime scene? Only when you’ve just come back?”

“I don’t know…” Maggie shrugs, looking down at their hands. “What were the odds of us meeting at that first crime scene? What were the odds of us finding you in that water tank just as time ran out?” What were the odds of Maggie loving her so much that she’s somehow drawn back to her after all this time?

Alex smiles, like she’s found some sort of peace with Maggie’s words. “Well, thank you for always finding me.”

Maggie can’t help but smile herself, dimples and all. “You're welcome.”


End file.
